traveling with crazy me
by roguelover321
Summary: i think my title say's it all but me and my best friend play matchmaker  the couples will be romy and jonda more please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story and I was really bored**

**This is a look at how insane I am and dragging in best friend into it Ok so this is about me and my best friend (with name changes)**

**Yes we play matchmaker so a lot of couples and romy **

**Disclamer: own nothing that I didn't makeup**

"What are you doing Scarlet?"Says a girl 14 years old with shoulder length light brown hair on the short side, wearing a pink t-shirt with an angel symbol with gold sparkles, light blue jeans and barefoot and wearing a best friend half heart necklace.

"Reading about how to go to a different um place and building It." answers a girl 14 ½ shorter light curly brown hair. Wearing a light purple t-shirt with a black x on it with sparkles, a little shorter than knee length black skirt and is also is wearing a best friend heart necklace (the other half) and is barefoot.

"But your reading an x-men comic, how does that help you and why?"

"Um you see Annie it's about this inventor who makes it in this x-men comic his name is forge and he's very helpful." **(Yes there is no comic that I know of like that except time travel.) **

"Really?"

"Um no but too late."

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"You don't want to know." Hits a red button that Annie now see's.

A bright light comes and blinds the girls

"Um scarlet where are we?" Annie asks looking at a big building with a gate that says 'Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'

"Yes it worked! We are in the land where the X-men are real."

"Huh, so are we in the cartoon or comics or the cartoons you don't like as much as x-men evolution?"

"(smiling) x-men evolution, you don't sound shocked."

"You said some day you will drag me to the x men universe so why am I not surprised that you did it."

"Oh ya but we are here lets go in."

"Can we?"

"Why not?"

"Um don't we need powers?"

"I'm crazy like they can stop me."

"Your right."

They walk up to the door and ring it Scott comes to answer the door

"Um hi, who are you?" (Scott)

(Scarlet) "That is so rude (burst out crying) all I wanted is to meet you and look at how stupid you are?"

"What?" Scott says very confused

Scarlet stops crying and looks up "oh how could I say that to the wrong guy. So ignore that hole melt down…my name is Scarlet but she calls me crazy."

"Um hi can I help you?" Scott still confused

"Yes you can, my name is Annie and we need to see Gambit and Rogue right away or she will blow up!"

Scott still confused but Jean (in his head to just do) led the two girls to the game room where Remy was playing pool with bobby and rogue was watching/reading.

"Hey Remy, this girl wants to see you and Rouge."

"Euh oui bonjour Mr. LeBeou Je suis un grand fan" (um yes hello Mr. LeBeou I am a very big fan) scarlet says in French

Remy looks at Scott confused "um Bonjour jeune fille (hello girl)"

"Je suis Scarlet et ce meilleur ami de mon Annie" (I am Scarlet and this my best friend Annie)

"You told me you can't speak French, Scarlet."

"Um Google helps me Annie"

"Alright now that I have met Remy E. LeBeou (Remy raises an eyebrow) now time for Rogue"

"Oh please no" rogue says tired

"Oh alright I'll meet you in the next chapter"

"What are you talking about Scarlet?"

**Alright now tell me how think of my new story and review**

**Also tell me your favorite couples and I will try and put them in here(not if there stupid)**

**But this is mainly a ROMY **

**ok BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people I'm back with new ideas**

**Disclamer: still don't own x-men but some day I will **

"Oh Scarlet please don't freak Rogue out" (Annie)

"Well now that you told me I shouldn't I must now" (Scarlet)

"Um hey are you two even mutants?" Scott says trying to kick them out

"Well no we don't" Annie tries to say but scarlet interrupts her "yes we do I gave us powers"

"How do you give powers to someone?" Jean asks just walking in

"Um when you're crazy you can do anything" Scarlet says with a big DUH on her face

"So will you being staying with us for awhile?" Jean asks with a big smile on her face

"Oh dear, why on earth would you ask her that now she will never leave and I'd be stuck here too!" Annie says it like the world would come to an end (it would but not the point).

"Oh Scott you're the biggest Jerk ever in this world" Scarlet saying this as she punches him

"What the...What was that for?" Scott says very angry

"You took too much air time in the show AND I can't believe that rogue ever liked you!"

"What?" Jean says very mad

"How on earth do you know that?" Scott says (he thinks she's lying)

"I would like to know that too!" says Rogue just as mad as jean

"It's all her she is the crazy one!" Annie says

"Also Remy read this (Scarlet pulls out this huge book) it contains your life story!"

Ok so now very one is ether smiling (Scarlet and Annie) or confused (Scott and Remy) or very very mad (jean and rogue)

"OMG its kitty, someone sane." Annie says hugging kitty

"Um did I like miss something" kitty says confused

"Yes you did but it's alright also Annie likes you cause your sane which is overrated" Scarlet says

"Um like who are you" kitty says to Annie

"My Name is Annie and the one who knows everything is Scarlet" Annie says very happy

"I do just ask Remy and his big book I gave him" Scarlet says with a bigger smile which everyone thought was impossible

"Ya about that, how on earth do you know when I had the chicken pox or when Mercy (his brother's girl friend) pulled all of thesis tricks on me?" Remy said in one breath

"J'ai mes voies Remy LeBeou" (i have my ways Remy LeBeou)

"Why French again?" Scott

"Because it fun Scotty And that's what you get for being an air hoger"

"A what"

"Well this is a T.V. show and you and Jean got a lot of air time"

"We are a TV show?"  
"No I was lying"

"Alright this is for you Remy….. comment osez-vous ne pouvez pas vous même baiser Rogue, pas à votre peur et pour une autre chose avec whats BellaDonna'shair son si étrange comme ça et votre prénom est Marie enfants et sa soeur jumelle son nom est Roméo c'est tout le nom que vous obtenez pour nom . maintenant vous êtes choqué encore?"  
(how dare you can't you even kiss Rogue, no your too scared and for another thing what's with Belladonna's hair it's so weird like that and your first kids name shall be Marie and her twin his name is Romeo that's all the name you get for name. now are you shocked yet?)

**All right hope you liked this got very bored and I had my pretty Annie to help (she don't know much about x-men)**

**review **


End file.
